


An Adventurous Jailbreak

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Louis' motley crew find themselves thrown in jail. What will happen to them now?
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 7





	An Adventurous Jailbreak

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“Well, this took less time than I expected.” Violet groaned as she leaned against the jail wall. “Less than two days into joining your crew and we’ve already been tossed in jail.”

“I didn’t think that stealing would be so hard.” Louis pouted as he sat down.

“It really went to shit when you tripped.” Mitch grumbled. “Hitting Marlon who fell and knocked over Violet who then ran into me. So much food fell out, it looked like we had robbed a fucking feast.”

“There was soooo much food.” Willy groaned, his face gloomy as his stomach growled. Tenn gave him a sympathetic smile, patting his shoulder.

“Hey. You folks doing alright in there?” A friendly voice called out. It belonged to the jail guard. Her red hair stood out amongst her drab attire as she looked with concern at the younger boys.

“We’re okay. It’s just that Willy and Tenn are pretty hungry.” Louis replied, gesturing towards the two boys.

The guard's face fell in sadness before lighting up.

“Oh, wait.” She rummaged through her pockets, producing an apple. “ I know it ain’t much, but you can have this.”

Louis gratefully accepted the apple, passing it to the two boys who split it, consuming the apple in seconds.

“Thanks.” Louis gave a small smile. “The name’s Louis. What’s yours?”

“Nice to meet you, Louis. I’m Ruby.”

“That’s a nice name. Oh, and this is my crew. That girl is Violet, the grumpy one over there is Mitch, that’s Marlon and those two are Willy and Tenn.”

Each member gave a small nod or smile at their introduction.

“Hewwo.” Willy gave a friendly wave as he spoke with his mouth full.

Ruby smiled and waved back.

“Excuse me!” A voice called out from the cell across theirs. “Would it be too much trouble if I got some water?” The voice belonged to a tall, slender man with a goatee. His clothes were finer than any of the others could afford.

“Sure thing.” Ruby said, excusing herself before returning with water.

“Here you go.”

The man froze as he took the water from her.

“Wow. Maybe being in jail won’t be so bad after all. My name’s Aasim.”

“Ruby.”

Suddenly footsteps echoed throughout the hall. The warden walked by, two guards flanking his sides as he strode down the hall. Following them was a girl around nineteen. Her red hair was slightly disheveled, but it was clear that she was trying to maintain a level of presentability. Her eyes looked worn out and tired as she glanced at the cells.

The warden stopped in front of Aasim’s cell, holding forward a scroll as he read from it.

“Let it be known that at dawn tomorrow this crooked man will face his execution for all his misdeeds against this fair town, such as tax evasion as well as his many cons.” The warden's face was twisted in a smile as he finished reading.

Aasim felt his heart drop. This was bad. Really bad.

“Sir, is that really necessary?” Ruby asked. “He didn’t do anything worthy of execution. He should stay in jail for his crimes.”

The warden looked annoyed. “Why is a lowly guard such as yourself questioning the law?”

“Oh no, sir, that’s not what I…”

“Get out of my way.” The warden pushed past her before stopping in front of the others’ cell.

“I hope you know that you pirates are very close to the same fate. See here, Wardy, look at this face closely.”

The girl glanced up, following her father’s finger as it pointed at Mitch’s face.

“That is the face of evil. The scum of the earth: a pirate.”

Mitch glared back at him.

“Listen here, you piece of..”

Violet’s hand quickly hit the back of his head.

“Don’t be a dumbass.”

Mitch looked at her before stepping back with a huff.

“Come along. We need to go onto the next tasks of a warden. The very tasks you will someday fulfill.” The warden’s voice rang out as his daughter followed behind him sluggishly.

As soon as they had left, Violet turned to the others.

“Empty your pockets.”

“What? Why?” Marlon asked with confusion.

“I need to see if we have anything to use for a lock pick.” She whispered, hoping Ruby wouldn’t hear them and stop their plan.

“Nice plan, Violet!” Louis exclaimed as he emptied his pockets. As she looked through the contents of everyone’s pockets, she came across an item that she could use. Discreetly, she began to pick the lock, cussing slightly as she heard footsteps growing louder. With one final turn, she heard the click of the lock opening the cell door. As they exited their captivity they heard the other cell door clang.

“Hey! You’ve got to help me! Get me out of here!” Aasim's voice cracked as he pleaded. “I don’t want to die.”

The group looked at each other, quietly debating what to do before Violet sighed and walked over to help him. After a few minutes and some encouragement from Louis and the others, she had the door open.

“What’s going on here?” Ruby’s voice caused everyone to freeze in place. Aasim’s hand was on the cell door as it slowly moved forward, causing an awkward squeaking sound that echoed through the halls.

“What was that sound?” Another guard’s voice rang out as footsteps sounded through the corridor.

Ruby studied the group’s worried faces.

“Follow me.” She whispered, making her way down a passage. The others looked at each other. It was their only option. They sprinted down the halls.

As they followed her, Louis asked the question that was on everyone’s minds. “Why are you helping us?”

Ruby glanced back with a gentle smile.

“Your sentences were unfair. Besides, I can tell that you’re all good people.”

Guards quickly spotted them exiting the building. They chased the group, running throughout the town and past nearby houses.

“We need disguises!” Louis shouted, glancing behind him.

Violet and Mitch looked at a nearby clothes line before grabbing some clothes off it, tossing each other items as they ran.

“Wait, we can’t steal clothes!” Louis grumbled.

“You stole your dad’s ship. What’s the difference?” Mitch yelled as he tossed Violet a red striped shirt.

“Fair enough.” Louis suddenly ran into a clothes line, letting out a tiny yelp.

“Oh, Willy! This would look really good on you!” He exclaimed looking at the simple white shirt.

“Score!” Willy shouted, catching the shirt.

The street rats and Marlon found their outfits with ease while Louis looked carefully for escape options. His eyes lit up as he grabbed a nearby black coat. Its tailcoats blew in the winds as he put it on. Soon the group arrived at the ship and scurried around, getting ready to set sail. Ruby and Aasim both tried their best to help get the ship going while the others yelled out instructions. Louis took the wheel, turning the ship so that it slowly drifted away.

“What the hell is that?” Mitch yelled, spotting a person sprinting closer and closer to their ship. Luckily, they had already pulled away from the docks. It didn’t seem to stop the runner. They jumped forward, rolling onto the ship with a grunt. The group couldn’t believe what they had just seen.

“You’re that girl from jail!” Willy shouted. “Can you teach me how to jump like that?” He jumped up and down with excitement.

Her chest heaved as she stood up.

“It was all adrenaline.”

Louis looked out at the docks which grew farther and farther away. Guards swarmed them. There was no way they could turn back.

“Welcome aboard!” He lifted his hands dramatically, flashing a smile towards her. “I’m Louis, this ship’s captain. What’s your name?”

“Brody.” She let out a shaky breath. “My name’s Brody.”

“Why did you make that crazy jump?” Violet asked as she finished pulling the ropes attached to the sails.

“I came to join you. I want to be part of your crew!”

“You sure you want to be here with a bunch of good for nothing thieves?” Mitch asked with a smirk.

Brody looked over at him with a smile. In one fluid movement she slicked back her hair.

“Of course!”


End file.
